Casinos profit from their patrons frequently playing their gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker or video blackjack. Each gambling machine is designed to ensure that, on average, the casino retains a predetermined percentage of the total amount gambled (the hold percentage or “vig”). In fact, gaming machines generally have a very high hold percentage, often surpassing the table games of blackjack, roulette or craps.
Thus, the more such gambling machines are played, the greater is the revenue to the casino. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide ways to maintain player interest and keep players of gambling machines playing longer. Moreover, casinos are always looking for new, fun ways to attract players to the slot machines, as well as to draw existing players away from competing casinos.
Thus in general, casinos would like to find new ways to attract players and to make a player's gaming experience more enjoyable. Casinos would also like to provide benefits to players in a convenient and cost-effective manner.